


Some Fish Dance

by ilien



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for a prompt: <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/496160.html?thread=73344800#t73344800">Dance with me.</a> Spoilers for The Sign of Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Fish Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's some kind of law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136207) by [kenopsia (indie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indie/pseuds/kenopsia). 



“I hear you danced with my brother.”

“After the wedding. He was lonely, my date stood me up. Did you know he’s a good dancer?”

“Of course.”

“I hear you called me a goldfish.”

“His mouth is too big.”

“What else is new. But I still have questions.”

“Oh?”

“Do you dance?”

“Who do you think taught him?”

“Do you love it as much as he does?”

“Not that much.”

“But you do like it.”

“Does it matter?”

“You owe me. For the goldfish. And for the wedding.”

“I do, don’t I? How can I amend?”

“C’mhere. Dance with me.”


End file.
